dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HELLOVENUS
center Hello Venus * Nombre: '헬로비너스 / Hello Venus. ** '¿Por qué ?: Porque "Hello": El grupo posee el sentimiento festivo y amable; "Venus": La belleza ("Venus" también es el nombre Romano de Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza). Igualmente se forma la palabra LOVE (HEL'LOVE'NUS.) *'Número de Miembros:' 6 chicas. **'Ex-miembros:' 2 chicas. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. * '''Género: '''K-POP. *'Nombre del fanclub': Hello Cupid. **'¿Porqué Hello Cupid?: Los fans se llaman Hello Cupid porque el nombre del grupo forma la palabra Love (amor), y Cupido es el ángel del amor, lo que quiere decir que los fans le dan amor al grupo. *'''Agencia: Fantagio Entertainment (misma que 5urprise y los actores Kim So Eun, Jung Kyung Ho, Yoon Seung Ah, Joo Jin Mo y Kim Sae Ron.) Carrera 'Pre-Debut y Salida de Dain y Nicole.' Antes de el pre-debut del grupo 8 chicas estaban compitiendo para ingresar al grupo, de las cuales quedaron 7, la octava chica es DA-IN miembro actual de Wassup. Después PLEDIS agarró a las trainees Nicole, Lime, Yoo Ara y Yoonjo quienes eran Pre-School Girls (trainees para After School) y junto a las trainees de Fantagio Alice, Nara y Yoo Young, para hacer el grupo, pero Nicole quería ser parte del grupo After School y no de Hello Venus y Pledis oficialmente la dio a conocer como una Trainee de After School, pero resulto un problema por que PLEDIS ya había admitido a KaEun, quien iba a debutar en su lugar, así que Nicole regresó a Estados Unidos haciendo que se retirara de la compañía. Pledis Entertainment colaboró con Fantagio Entertainment, una empresa de actores, para que Hello Venus debuten como actrices. Según los informes de ambas agencias, el grupo ya había sido preparando para su primer single, una canción dance de un famoso compositor. Fantagio, reveló: "Ellas han entrenado durante un año y medio". Tres miembros son de Fantagio (Nara, Alice y Yoo Young) y tres son de Pledis (Ara, Yoonjo y Lime), y después de su debut, Fantagio será la gestión de los partes de actuación de su promoción, mientras que Pledis se hará cargo de la variedad. Lime fue presentada como vocalista en la canción "Love Letter", canción bajo su nombre real (Hyelim), mientras que Yoo Ara también cantó y apareció en el vídeo musical. Yoo Ara era candidata para convertirse en la cuarta generación de After School, sin embargo la miembro E-Young fue elegida en su lugar. Lime también iba a debutar en un grupo llamado Viva Girls sin embargo, el grupo se disolvió antes del debut y cada chica dejó la compañía. Debut - 2012 El 9 de mayo de 2012, HELLOVENUS lanzó su mini-álbum "Venus". Las chicas debutaron el 10 de Mayo de 2012 en el M! Countdown. Más tarde, el 4 de julio de mismo año, lanzaron su primer Digital Single titulado "Like A Wave". En Diciembre del 2012 regresaron con su segundo mini álbum "What Are You Doing Today?" el cuál tuvo mucho éxito. Yoonjo por su lesión no pudo participar en las primeras actividades de HELLOVENUS. 2013 Yoonjo regreso a sus actividades en el grupo y en Mayo de 2013 regresaron con su tercer mini album "Would You Stay For Tea?". 'En Agosto Hello Venus lanzó un Live Album que fue su primer concierto en SEOUL. '2014 El 2 de agosto de 2014 en el Fancafe oficial del grupo la empresa del grupo informo a los seguidores que el proyecto creado entre Pledis y Fantagio había terminado ocasionando que las miembros Yoo Ara y Yoon Jo se fueran del grupo quedando sólo Alice, Lime, Nara y Yoo Young. La empresa ha dicho que HELLOVENUS seguirá pero sin las chicas de Pledis, lo que implica que solo Fantagio estará involucrado en el grupo. Tras la salida de las miembros Yoo Ara y Yoon Jo se revelaron los nombres de las dos nuevas integrantes del grupo SeoYoung y YeoReum, quiénes debutaron el 5 de noviembre del 2014 cuando salió el MV Sticky Sticky. '''El MV tuvo muchas criticas por el cambio de concepto, con las nuevas integrantes se intenta mostrar una imagen más sexy y madura de HELLOVENUS. '''2015 El 3 de enero salió el single WiggleWiggle y tuvieron su primer comeback stange en Show Music core. El 8 de Enero HELLOVENUS lanzó el MV de WiggleWiggle el cuál es para mayores de +18 y tuvo muchas críticas debido a que es muy provocador. 'Integrantes.' centre|600x600px Miembros: Nara, Yeoreum, Alice, Yoo Young, Lime y SeoYoung. *Alice (Lider, Vocalista y Bailarina) * Nara (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Lime (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *SeoYoung (Vocalista Lider y Bailarina) * Yoo Young (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) * YeoReum (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-miembros: *Yoo Ara (Ex-Líder, Vocalista) - 2014 * Yoon Jo (Ex-Vocalista, Visual) - 2014 Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' 'Live Álbum' Temas para Dramas *It Is Just Love - Cunning Single Lady (2014) *Are now, and where - After School Luck or Not (2013) 'Dramas' *After School Luck or Not (TBA, 2013) cameo Programas de TV *'2012: '''Birth of Venus *'2012: Weekly Idol, con NU'EST. *'''2013: Weekly Idol *'2013': MTV Dairy *'2013:' Wonder Boy - con Boyfriend *'2013:' Hello Beauty School *'2014:' Idol Battle (23.01.2014) *'2014:' Idol School (Ep 15,16,17) *'2015: After school club '(06.01.2015) *'2015: YamanTV '(ep2,5) Conciertos *Hello Venus - 1er concierto (22/06/13) Concierto Participativos *Everyday Live Concert (15/06/14) *2014 KOCAF Korea Camping Festival (31/05/14) *Two Wheels of Dreams Event (27/05/14) *China Cultural Exchange Event (25/04/14) *WAPOP Concert (5/04/14) *KPOP Dream Concert Daegu (14/03/14) *Hoseo Uni Festival (24/09/13) *KORUS Festival (21/09/13) *Gyeongin Public Broadcasting (14/05/13) *Asia Love Sharing Concert (27/04/13) *Lotte World TBS FM Live Concert (9/03/13) *Kwandong University (5/03/13) *Gangnam University Orientation (26/02/13) * Mapu Art Centre Concert (20/09/12) Premios Anuncios *'2014:' Clean & Clear x Cleanser *'2013:' Lime Odyssey Curiosidades * Pledis Entertainment distribuyo 100.000 globos en Gangnam antes de su debut. *Pledis Entertainment tenía contemplado que Yoo Ara, Yoon Jo y Lime debutaran con After School. *Pledis Entertainment había dado a conocer una imagen donde aparecían 7 miembros. *Mediante el acuerdo de colaboración entre Pledis Entertainment y Fantagio Entertainment, se creó Hello Venus. Tres chicas del grupo son de Pledis Entertainment, mientras que las otras tres son de Fantagio Entertainment; sin embargo, durante su actividad como cantantes, serán promocionadas por Pledis Entertainment. *Son consideradas "Las pequeñas hermanas de After School". *Kim Jaejoong las escogió como su grupo favorito rookie. “Hace poco escuché su música por casualidad y realmente me gustó. Busqué al artista y resultó ser Hello Venus. Las canciones únicas de los grupos jóvenes siempre resaltan” dijo Jaejoong. *El artista Kim Jo Han no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría por los talentos de Hello Venus. Kim Jo Han dijo "la angelical voz de la vocalista principal Yoo Ara y el color vocal distintivo de Alice dejó una impresión duradera en mi". *Son cercanas a NU'EST, ya que debutaron en cercanas fechas y eran de la misma empresa. En el primer capítulo de The Birth of Venus se les ve peleando por el nombre de Hello Venus, Donde JR decía "Hello Kitty" y Ara contrarrestaba con "Hello Venus". *Las chicas se han clasificado como las diosas de algo que las hace especial entre todas las demás integrantes: Yoo Ara (Diosa de los ojos), Nara (Diosa de el cuerpo), Alice (Diosa de la boca), Lime (Diosa de hombros), Yoonjo (Diosa de la opera y las piernas) y Yooyoung (Diosa de la mirada). *Yoon Joo tuvo una lesión mientras practicaba junto al grupo para su debut, por ello, no participó en las escenas de baile del MV "Venus", ni en las presentaciones en vivo del grupo. *Para el comeback de "Do You Want Some Tea?", las fotos tienen conceptos de gemelos ya que se emparejan y hacen las mismas expresiones y posiciones. El protagonista con las que lo emparejan es Seo Kang Joon de 5urprise. *El famoso actor So Ji Sub las señalo como su grupo femenino favorito. *Cuando debutaron, varios artistas grabaron un video dando ánimos a Hello Venus por su debut, incluyendo a Nana, Lizzy y Uee de After School, Kahi, NU'EST y trainees de Pledis. También se vieron varios actores. *Seungcheol, Doyoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Seokmin y Hansol de Seventeen se presentaron junto con ellas el los Gayo Daejun 2013 como bailarines acompañantes. (video ) . * Después de su regreso con Sticky Sticky revelaron fotos de su infancia para demostrar que a pesar de haber tomado un concepto sexy en el fondo siguen teniendo un alma de niñas. * Después de hacer un cover dance de la cancion Wiggle de Jason Derulo (ver video) se volvieron virales en 3 días obteniendo mas de 1 millon de visitas aumentando su popularidad. * Lanzaron una version de Sticky Sticky vestidas de escolares (ver video) * AhYoung de Dal★Shabet para apoyar a Hello venus , Subió una captura de pantalla a instagram en la que se mostraba la reproducción desde su celular de Sticky Sticky (Ver imagen) * Realizaron un cover de Fifth Harmony (ver video) * Seoyoung demostró en el programa Idol School al igual que Yoonjo puede cantar opera (ver video 7:24) * SeoYoung, Lime, Yooyoung y YeoReum cantarón la canción Sorry Sorry de Super Junior . (ver video) * El día 5 de Enero cantaron la canción I will never let you down de Rita Ora en Radio Arirang (ver video) * Harán su regreso el 22 de Julio con un nuevo album llamado "Fire-Art Party". *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Oficial FanCafe *Youtube Oficial *me2day Oficial *Naver *Instagram Alice *Instagram Lime *Instagram YooYoung Galería Videografía thumb|left|295 px|HELLOVENUS - Venus thumb|right|295px|HELLOVENUS - What are you doing today? Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2012